


Laundry Day

by yolock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolock/pseuds/yolock
Summary: A Meet-Cute AU where Dean and Castiel meet at a public laundromat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Laundry Day

It has been almost three weeks since the washing machine in their building’s laundry room broke. Not that Dean was a huge fan of doing the laundry in general, going all the way to a public laundry place to wash the clothes was extra shitty. And since Sam always found a way to be somewhere else when they needed clean clothes, it was usually Dean’s job to wash them.

He hated going there, he hated the smell of the place, he hated the waiting. Dean could use the time to study, but usually he ended up watching Netflix from his phone.

“I promised Jess I’d take her out tonight”, Sam explains, his eyes full on puppy mode, when Dean asks what his excuse for this time is. “I’ll go next time, I promise!” he assures as he quickly backs towards the front door and out, before Dean can say anything.

The older brother sighs, grabs the laundry bags from the hallway and heads out as well.

-

The laundromat is empty when Dean arrives, as it usually is this time of the evening on a weekday. He walks over towards the first available machine, loads it, puts some coins in and sits down on the bench after pressing the machine on.

Even the _benches_ were uncomfortable. How hard is it to choose comfortable seats for a place where people have to spend time just waiting for something?

The bell above the door makes a sound when someone steps in, yanking Dean out of his thoughts. He lifts his gaze from his phone to a guy he had never seen there before but who happened to be one of the most gorgeous guys he has ever seen.

The man has dark brown hair that was the right amount of messy to look sexy, stubble around his cheekbones, serious gaze and these beautiful, blue eyes. Dean shamelessly stares at the man as he walks over to one of the free washing machines, the green eyes following the t-shirt covered back all the way down to the guy’s ass as he leans down to grab stuff from his laundry bag.

While Dean is admiring the view, the gorgeous man makes a frustrated sound and suddenly turns around to look at Dean who quickly shoots his gaze back up.

“I can’t turn this machine on.” 

The guy has a matching voice to his appearance; low and sexy and it takes a second from Dean to realize the man is asking for help.

“Yeah, that machine always has some problems”, Dean explains as he gets up to help. He notices how the man doesn’t step away as he gets into his space to work on the buttons, but stays close, watching Dean. 

“You just have to press the power off first, then turn it on again, choose the first program and after that you can change it to whatever you want.” Dean presses the buttons as he talks the way through on how to get the machine working. He has been using the laundromat a few times, enough to know that you should always choose another washer if possible.

The man watches Dean’s movements with such intensity Dean can feel his gaze on him as he asks which program the man wanted.

“Just the basic one, something quick”, he says, without looking away from Dean.

Dean chooses the normal everyday program and lifts his gaze from the buttons to the blue eyes that watch him, mesmerized by the color in them.

“Now you just put the coins in and press start”, Dean says as he stares into the blue eyes.

“Thank you for your help”, the man says and Dean gives him space to pay for the wash. 

“I just moved into the neighborhood and don’t have my washing machine in yet”, he tells Dean as he puts the coins in one by one.

“Our machine has been broken for weeks”, Dean says, giving explanation why he is there as well, even though the man doesn’t ask, but just to answer something.

“That’s unfortunate.” The blue eyes are on him again, the man frowning before a warm smile grows on his lips, “Though without your assistance I would’ve not been able to wash my clothes.”

“Anytime”, Dean gives the man his signature smirk before he goes back to the uncomfortable seat to wait for his own clothes. 

-

After that, Dean doesn’t hate going to the laundromat _that much_.

It still isn’t his favorite household duty, but the fact that the man ( _Castiel_ , as Dean learns the second time they happened to be there at the same time) is there almost always at the same time makes it much more enjoyable. 

The first time they met, they didn’t really talk after Dean had helped him with the machine but shared looks from time to time, smiling to each other if they happened to glance at one another at the same time. 

The next time they met at the laundromat, Castiel made a comment about knowing now to choose another machine, thanks to Dean. 

And from there, they start to talk about everything, jumping from subject to another and always continuing where they left off the last time.

Castiel had moved into the city for work, and he lived somewhere nearby the laundry place. He had the luxury of having an own washing machine in his bathroom. Luckily for Dean, the company where he had ordered it from sucked at delivery and he had to use the public laundry room for now.

Castiel is not only gorgeous by the looks, but he is also funny in a way Dean thinks most people would underestimate and really clever and always getting into conversations with Dean, showing interest in everything they talk about, no matter how mundane it is, or something he know nothing about.

When Dean had ogled Castiel’s ass the first time he had seen him, he thought of him as someone he would be happy to fuck, but after the dark haired man listens to his ramble about the new Call of Duty being released without ever playing a video game in is life, Dean thinks he might be falling in love with the dorky, gorgeous but cute guy.

So, sue him for smiling about the notification paper stuck to their door about their basement laundry room being closed for even longer.

“What’s that?” Sam asks as Dean walks into the kitchen, the paper in his hand.

“Notification about the laundry rooms”, he answers, giving the paper to Sam, “Apparently they can’t repair the machine, so they have to order a new one or something.”

“Seriously?” Sam sighs, “That sucks.”

“Yeah”, Dean agrees but not really.

“Do you have any dirty laundry in your room?” the younger Winchester gets up and takes his dishes to the sink, “I was thinking I could do the laundry today.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Sam frowns at his brother as he starts to wash the dishes, “You have been whining about me not doing the laundry and now you want to do it?”

“Well”, Dean starts, trying to reason his actions, “I am going to change the bed sheets tomorrow so, you know”, he shrugs, “More laundry at the same time.”

“But I’m seeing Jess tomorrow.”

“I can do it”, Dean assures and his brother’s frown deepens.

“Why are you all of a sudden interested in washing our clothes?” he asks slowly, suspecting tone in his voice. Dean feels his cheeks turn pink but tries not to care about it.

“No reason”, he says easily.

Yes reason, the possibility for Cas to be there tomorrow is high, since they both are there usually on Thursdays around six.

“I don’t want you to mess up my clothes, you would wash them wrong anyway.” Dean knows Sam won’t buy any of his explanations, but he plants a playful grin on his face before continuing, “Just happy to help you get laid with Jess, I know how hard it is for you to get lucky.”

Sam rolls his eyes at that, flicking some soap from his hands at his big brother, dropping the subject.

-

Washing their clothes becomes the highlight of Dean’s week. He can’t stop smiling at the apology letters dropping in, saying there is more problems with fixing the laundry room, giving Dean more time with Cas. Dean is waiting for Thursday evening all week, his smile wide as he either sees Castiel at the laundry place already or entering it a bit after Dean.

They spend the waiting time talking, once even having coffee Castiel has brought from home. Dean isn’t sure if the flirting was mutual, but he notices himself trying to flirt as much as he can, without being too forward, in case Castiel isn’t really interested.

But either Castiel has a really precise schedule and he likes to wash his stuff at the same time every week, _or_ he chooses to be there at that time because he actually wants to see Dean as well, and it kills Dean not to know which one is it.

Every time they leave, Dean almost asks him out, or his phone number, or last name or anything. He always has the question at the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t have enough courage to actually ask. Which is weird; Dean is usually so good with everything that comes to stuff like this. He is at his best when he is flirting with anyone he finds hot, making people blush and feel good about themselves and asking people to go home with him at a bar.

And maybe that’s it. Because this isn’t about sex, not _just_ that anyway. Dean has actually grown fond of the guy and maybe that is the reason he is so afraid to ask. Cas turning him down would feel so much worse than any random hot person at a bar or on the street.

But every time Castiel makes some comment that could be interpreted as flirty, or sits too close in those uncomfortable chairs, leaning into Dean’s space, Dean feels himself stupidly crushing at the man even harder.

So, Thursday evenings become the highlights of Dean’s weeks and he and Sam always have clean clothes and warm, soft bed sheets and towels (since using the dryer gives the two more time to spend together). So, it is a win-win situation.

-

It finally comes, a Thursday evening Dean has feared; Castiel doesn’t show up.

At first, Dean thinks maybe he is just late, as he sometimes is, running inside with a heavy breath, apologizing for being late, usually because of work. But Castiel doesn’t show up at all, and the plastic bench Dean is waiting on has never felt so uncomfortable, making him shift to look at the window every time a shadow from outside makes him see movements at the corner of his eye.

Dean has been a realist; Castiel was getting his own machine soon anyway, and their laundry room would be working eventually too, but it still hits him by surprise how bad it feels, being there without him.

Dean tries to hide his sour mood from his brother when he goes back home, usually being so happy and smiling after coming home from doing laundry.

-

It is Thursday evening again. Laundry bag in hand, Dean shows up at the kitchen door where his little brother is working at the table. Sam frowns when Dean asks for the car keys.

“They said the laundry room would be open this week, so you probably can just go downstairs.”

“Yeah, well. It’s probably taken anyway now that it’s finally working again”, Dean says, hand stretched out for the keys Sam hasn’t handed to him yet.

Call him desperate and in love, but he has to give the laundry place another chance. Who knows if Castiel was sick or something, and hence didn’t show up last week? He doesn’t want to accept the fact that Castiel would just not say goodbye, which is ridiculous. The guy is just someone with same washing schedule than him, he doesn’t owe Dean anything.

Which is why he would go, just once more. If Castiel isn’t there, _fine_. He will get over it.

Sam digs the keys from his pocket, handing them towards Dean, but yanking his hand back a bit as the older brother tries to take them.

“What’s going on?” the younger man asks, squinting his eyes at the blushing brother.

Dean sighs, knowing an honest answer would get him the keys the fastest. It’s not that Dean has never talked about his love life with Sam. His little brother has too many experiences of awkward small talk moments with Dean’s one night stands the morning after for the topic never coming up.

The thing is, Dean knows Sam will see how head over heels he is for Cas the second he opens his mouth, and it’s way more embarrassing than Sam walking into a half naked one night stand drinking coffee in their kitchen. 

“There’s this guy”, he says, his expression almost pained when he gets the words out.

“A guy?”

Dean explains the situation to his brother, trying to keep his cool but eventually rambling down to the detail of his messy hair and the way he tilts his head when he is listening to Dean ramble about something stupid and meaningless but still making the effort to listen and how he laughs at his stupid jokes and how he probably isn’t into him but he has to check anyway because he just has to.

“Oh my God”, Sam finally says, when Dean is done. “And you call _me_ desperate.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“At least I didn’t fall in love with Jess while washing my dirty underwear.”

“I’m not—” Dean doesn’t finish his sentence, just rolls his eyes at Sam’s grinning face before grabbing the keys from his hands and heading out.

-

Since Dean got stuck with explaining the situation to Sam at home, it is already almost half past six when he walks down the street towards the laundry place from his car. When he is close enough, Dean can see Castiel standing outside. Dean notices Cas doesn’t have his usual laundry bag with him, and he is fidgeting like he is nervous about something. The blue eyes go wide like a deer in headlights when they meet Dean’s.

“Dean!” Cas exclaims, like a greeting.

_Oh God,_ Dean thinks _, he has seen how desperate I am and that’s why he skipped last week but because he is a sweet person, he had the heart to come and turn me down properly and—_

“Cas”, Dean greets with a shy smile when he is close enough, stopping in front of Castiel. The dark-haired man doesn’t make a move to get inside and Dean really doesn’t know what to do. He stands there awkwardly for a moment, staring at the other man before he gets a grip of himself.

Cas is clearly here to say goodbye, since he obviously isn’t there to do laundry.

Dean smiles through the disappointment and confidently steps towards the door, about to open it and swallow his stupid crush away when Castiel suddenly opens his mouth.

“My washing machine finally came”, he blurts out, making Dean stop mid movement.

“Oh”, Dean lets his hand that was about to open the door fall back on his side, “That’s nice.”

“Yes, I—” Castiel seems to look for words, “I like it, it’s, uh, nice.”

“Good.” Dean hopes Cas would just tell him to have a nice life and let him down gently.

Cas shoves his hands in his pockets instead, nodding towards the ugly seats inside that you could see through the window.

“I know you hate those chairs.”

“I do”, Dean frowns, not really seeing Castiel’s point but waiting for him to get there.

Castiel doesn’t say anything, just bites his bottom lip a bit when he raises his eyebrows just a little, like a question. It is one of those moments when Dean’s stupid and hopeful brain thought this is one of those many moments where he has been wondering if Cas was flirting with him or not.

For a second Dean thinks he should just go inside and wash his crush away with the bed sheets, but he also knows he would hate himself for not at least trying. A tiny, flirty smirk grows on his lips, almost on its own.

Castiel mirrors his expression which encourages Dean to turn his body properly towards the other man.

“I do hate the chairs”, he gives Cas his best charmer smile, “Do you happen to know a place with better seats?”

“I do, actually”, Castiel answers, trying to act all serious and professional but still a small smile playing on the corner of his lips: 

“I live just around the block.”

After a short walk around the corner and up the stairs, Dean is suddenly in Castiel’s tiny bathroom, stuffing his laundry into the washer. Castiel’s fingers linger on his as he shows Dean how to choose the right program, stepping closer to him than he has ever been in at the laundromat, closer than he needs to, even with the small space.

And Castiel is right; his washing machine is indeed _nice_ and also being seated on top of it with Cas standing between his legs, kissing him senseless really does beat the uncomfortable seats at the laundromat. Instead the awful mix of smells at the public laundry place, the tiny bathroom smells like Cas and the waiting isn’t going to be a problem at all, considering the way Castiel’s hands works the buttons of Dean’s shirt open. 

Yeah, Dean could get used to doing his laundry like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! There is a rebloggable version on tumblr [here](https://cvsnovak.tumblr.com/post/617036943504572416/a-really-quick-destiel-meet-cute-au-at-the-public).
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](https://cvsnovak.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
